danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Great Gozu
Great Gozu (グレート ゴズ Great Gozu) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. He is a member of Future Foundation and the leader of the 12th Division. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, his title was Ultimate Wrestler (超高校級の「レスラー」 chō kōkō kyū no "resurā.") Appearance Great Gozu is a tall, muscular man in his late twenties. His build gives off a very intimidating vibe and, as part of his persona as a wrestler, he wears the mask of a cow's head, with piercing red eyes and a scowling appearance. Underneath, he appears to have brown hair and a goatee. He wears a blue tie and a black suit, with the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel. Personality Despite his intimidating appearance, Gozu is gentle in nature and has a calm, polite way of speaking. However, he is stated to be very terrifying when angry, adding to his bull-like persona. History Prior to the Tragedy Gozu was scouted to attend Hope's Peak as part of the 69th Class as the Ultimate Wrestler. After attending, he graduated 8-9 years before the Tragedy. During that time he worked as a professional wrestler. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future At some point after getting recruited by Koichi Kizakura for the Future Foundation, he became the head of the 12th Division. His responsibility as 12th Division leader is to help oversee and assist in construction of infrastructures such as roadways, communications, and other public facilities. He is also appointed as Kazuo Tengan's bodyguard. Great Gozu is one of the twelve executives that attended Makoto Naegi's trial and thus became one of the final players in the "Final Killing Game", set by Monokuma. Episode 1 - Third Time's the Charm In a flashback at the beginning of the episode, Great Gozu loyally protect Chairman Kazuo from the attack of Remnants of Despair. Great Gozu, along with the other ten Division leaders of Future Foundation gathered in the boardroom of the hidden Future Foundation's off-shore facility to attend Makoto's trial. As Kyosuke Munakata entered the boardroom and step up to the meeting's table, Great Gozu reminded him to show his politeness in front of the Chairman. After Makoto, Aoi Asahina, and Kyoko Kirigiri entered the room, at Kyosuke's request Juzo Sakakura apprehended Makoto and used violent to injured him. Great Gozu angered by his action and challenged Juzo to fight him. Kyoko immediately requested Kyosuke to postponed the trial and agreed by Kyosuke. Great Gozu remained in the boardroom until the building attacked by an unknown enemy. Great Gozu tried to calm down everyone but after a sleeping gas cast on the room, he and the others rendered to sleep. After he woke up, Great Gozu and the others found a Monokuma bracelet has been planted on their wrists. Monokuma who has been resurrected announced the Final Killing Game starring Future Foundation Divisions' leaders, started with Chisa Yukizome's body fell from the ceiling. Relationships Kazuo Tengan Acting as his bodyguard, Great Gozu seems to respect Kazuo's authority over Kyosuke's, and would prefer to take orders from him. Quotes Trivia * Given the timeline of events, he is thought to be between 26-29. * Gozu's persona could be based on Gozu ("Cow Head"), a Japanese urban legend about a horror story. Supposedly the story is so horrifying that anyone exposed is overcome with fear, causing violent trembling, memory loss, or death. The story has different variations which all includes a creature with the "body of a man and the head of a cow." Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Alive